the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
King Caradoc
King Caradoc was a vassal king to King Arthur of Britannia. He was a schemer and never loyal to Arthur after he submitted to Arthur's rule. His kingdom on Earth was the Welsh land of Gwent but he travelled to space aboard Camelot to help found Space Britain. He was eternally an antagonist of Arthur, along with King Óenegus of Ireland, and plotted to overthrow the king by kidnapping Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere. Description Appearance He has weasel-like features. He is unclean and his clothes are greasyPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Caradoc is extremely self-interested and would screw anyone else if he could gain even the slightest profit for himself. He has a nervous, sucking twitch. He has little empathy for others and is violent towards animals. He is a selfish psychopath but he doesn't consider himself to be evilLeg Post 4, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Space Camelot Outpost Finagle ''Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | 140 | 157 | '' The humans of Space Britain travelled across space until they reached Outpost Finagle where King Arthur, the king of Space Britain, decided they would rest and explore the entertainment stationPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Prince Mordred, Arthur's son, attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King Caradoc. Caradoc took his captured women to the Tower of Observance, under the close guard of his mercenaries. He kicked the cats that got in his way, which prompted the fury of Queen Iseult. In order to save the cats, she leapt at him violently. The news of the kidnapping went out and the knights closest to the tower responded immediately. This included Sir Lancelot, Sir Robin, Sir Aggravain and Sir Palamedes. The knights found the lower level of the tower to be empty and decided to attempt to use the lift to get upstairs. As they are Medieval knights, they had limited experience with lifts and they were all afraid of the contraption. They braved the mechanism, however, in order to rescue the two queens, though it took a great deal of mental deduction to work it. Sir Robin terrified everyone by bouncing up and down as the lift ascended. Caradoc gagged Iseult as a result of her previous outburst but Guinevere was free to ask what he hoped to achieve. He revealed to Guinevere that he knew the plan would work because Princess Guinevak told him of Arthur's weakness for Guinevere. Suddenly the knights burst in and slew the mercenaries. Caradoc held a knife to Guinevere's throat, certain he was safe as the knights wouldn't risk her life. He underestimated Lancelot's skill and certainty, however, as Lancelot thrust his sword with deadly accuracy to kill the Welsh king. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Caradoc is based, loosely, on the semi-legendary CaradocCaradoc article, Wikipedia., mostly known through Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monarchs Category:British Kings Category:Space British Kings Category:Welsh Characters Category:King Characters Category:Villains Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Camelot Characters